This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional reclining chairs or sofas must be positioned far enough away from a wall or any other object in a room to provide enough space behind the chair or sofa so that the wall does not restrict the ability of a seatback of the chair or sofa to move into a fully reclined position. This can result in the user having to position the chair or sofa farther away from the wall than he or she would choose to position a non-reclining chair or sofa in order to leave space for the seatback to fully recline. The present disclosure provides a furniture member that translates a frame assembly of the furniture member forward as the seatback reclines, such that a distance between the wall and the seatback is the same or nearly the same in both an upright position and in a fully reclined position.